The Extensible Markup Language (XML) is the standard for data and documents that is finding wide acceptance in the computer industry. XML describes and provides structure to a body of data, such as a file or data packet, referred to herein as an XML entity. The XML standard provides for tags that delimit sections of an XML entity referred to as XML elements. Each XML element may contain one or more name-value pairs referred to as attributes.
By defining an element that contains attributes and descendant elements, the XML entity defines a hierarchical tree relationship between the element, its descendant elements, and its attribute. A set of elements that have such a hierarchical tree relationship is referred to herein as an XML document.
An important standard for XML is the XQuery 1.0 and XPath 2.0 Data Model. (see W3C Candidate Recommendation 8 Jun. 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference). One aspect of this model is that a XML data is represented by a hierarchy of nodes that reflects the hierarchical nature of the XML data. A hierarchy of nodes is composed of nodes at multiple levels. The nodes at each level are each linked to one or more nodes at a different level. Each node at a level below the top level is a child node of one or more of the parent nodes at the level above. Nodes at the same level are sibling nodes. In a tree hierarchy or node tree, each child node has only one parent node, but a parent node may have multiple child nodes. In a tree hierarchy, a node that has no parent node linked to it is the root node, and a node that has no child nodes linked to it is a leaf node. A tree hierarchy has a single root node.
In a node tree that represents an XML document, a node can correspond to an element, the child nodes of the node correspond to an attribute or another element contained in the element. The node may be associated with a name and value.
It is important for object-relational database systems that store XML documents to be able to execute queries using XML query languages, such as XQuery/XPath. XML Query Language (“XQuery”) and XML Path Language (“XPath”) are important standards for a query language, which can be used in conjunction with SQL to express a large variety of useful queries. XPath is described in XML Path Language (XPath), version 1.0 (W3C Recommendation 16 Nov. 1999), which is incorporated herein by reference. XPath 2.0 and XQuery 1.0 are described in XQuery 1.0 and XPath 2.0 Full-Text. (W3C Working Draft 9 Jul. 2004), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Various types of storage mechanisms are used to store an XML document in a serialized form. XMLType is a data type used to store XML content on database systems. XML documents stored as an XMLType allows developers to manipulate XML content using built-in functions. One type of storage mechanism stores an XML document as a text file in a file system. This is based on the form of a CLOB, or character large object, storing the actual XML text.
Another type of storage mechanism uses object-relational database systems that have been enhanced to store and query XML documents. In an embodiment, an XML document is stored in a row of a table and nodes of the XML document are stored in separate columns in the row. An XML document may also be stored as a hierarchy of objects in an object-relational database; each object is an instance of an object class and stores one or more elements of an XML document. The object class defines, for example, the structure corresponding to an element, and includes references or pointers to objects representing the immediate descendants of the element. Tables and/or objects of a database system that hold XML values are referred to herein as base tables or objects.
An XML document may also be stored as a binary representation. This is stored as a BLOB, or binary large object, in some binary form of the XML. Storing the XML document in binary form is an efficient form of data storage because it allows for quick access and processing by the database server. Tables containing binary XML columns can be partioned based on a value in the XML document.
XML documents may be stored in a table that is divided into partitions. In partitioning, an object, such as a database table, is divided up into sub-tables, referred to as “partitions”. For various reasons, partitioning allows data stored in the object to be accessed more efficiently. Unfortunately, when storing an XML document in a partitioned table, the entire XML document must be stored in a buffer to determine the certain partition in which the XML document is stored. This overhead may be avoided by storing the XML document in a non-partitioned object, but at the cost of losing the advantage of being able to access data more efficiently in a partitioned table. Clearly, there is a need to store data in a partition in a way that avoids this sort of overhead.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.